1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and speed-up booting module and method thereof, and in particular, to an electronic device and speed-up booting module having cooling and heating functions and method thereof.
2. Related Art
With rapid development of technology, each kind of electronic devices becomes necessary tools in daily life. The design trend in the modern electronic devices, such as laptop, is towards, being slim, light and highly efficient. Because of the design trend mentioned above, the electronic device with a smaller volume should keep the same efficiency as the electronic device with a usual volume, and furthermore, the problems generated by an operating temperature of the electronic device should be solved. Heat generated by operating an electronic component, such as microprocessor, may have an influence on an operation of the electronic device. A conventional solution is disposing a heat dissipation module on the microprocessor to dissipate the heat from the microprocessor.
Moreover, take military laptop as an example, the military laptop may be booted and operated in an extremely low temperature state. Therefore, each electronic component of the military laptop must operate normally at low temperature. Take fluid dynamic bearing hard disk (FDB hard disk) as an example, the FDB is generally used as a bearing structure of a hard disk. At room temperature, an oil film of the FDB is in a liquid phase. When an ambient temperature is below a melting point of the oil film, the oil film may be changed into a solid phase, resulting in abnormal operations of the FDB hard disk. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a heater is disposed on the FDB hard disk. When the electronic device is in an extremely low temperature environment, the heater heats the FDB hard disk to make the temperature of the FDB hard disk rise to its operating temperature.
However, as for the military laptop, in order to solve the heat problem generated by the operation of the microprocessor, the heat dissipation module needs to be disposed for supplying heat dissipation at high temperature. And in order to solve the problem of the solidified oil film of the FDB, the heater needs to be disposed for supplying heating at low temperature. Hence, the two components are disposed simultaneously. Therefore, it is not beneficial for the designs of being slim, light and with high efficiency which leads to high manufacturing cost.